


Myfanwy's goal

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Why Myfanwy is the most important character in Torchwood.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 20





	Myfanwy's goal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I thought of last night when I was making dinner.

Myfanwy is the most important living being in Torchwood.

You might say that Jack is, since he’s the boss and yes, without him there wouldn’t even be a Torchwood, but he needs his team.

Tosh and Owen are also very important to Torchwood. After they died, everything was only held on by a thread.

Gwen’s important, too. When no one can get information from people, she’s the best person to turn to.

Without Ianto, everything falls apart. The hub gets messy, no one gets paid and everyone forgets to eat, drink and sleep. Ianto was only really got the job because of Myfanwy. I’m not saying that he couldn’t have got the job without her. I’m saying he wouldn’t be alive without her.

If the times where Myfanwy was born had a calender, she would be born on august the 19th. When she came through the rift, she was exactly the same age as Ianto was on that day. Myfanwy and Ianto are connected in a way that even Tosh would struggle to explain, mostly because it can’t be explained. It has something to do with the brain. If one dies, then the other one dies a few days or weeks later. However, this only lasts until they’re thirty years old. If both survive by the time they turn thirty, then they shall live for eternity. (It’s not really eternity. Only a few billion years, but it sounds more dramatic to say eternity.)

This kind of bond only happened to the cavemen, but because people rarely lived to thirty, then it died out. However, Myfanwy is clever, and she knows about it. No one else knows, though. Myfanwy, in a way, brought Jack and Ianto together and she intents to keep it that way.

Though the chance for Jack and Ianto to be together forever faded away as soon as the hub exploded. Unfortunately, she died and so did Ianto.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jack left earth and for a thousand years, he looked for a way to get Ianto back. Tosh and Owen too, if he could. He searched on planets far and near and in times he knew he shouldn’t go to, but he wouldn’t rest until he found something.

Just when he was losing hope, he heard a story. A myth about old earth spirit animals, back when the dinosaurs were around. He had to test this theory, so he went back to the early humans. They weren’t humans as we know them today because those humans lived millions of years after the dinosaurs. These people were pre humans. These people were a colony from another planet, but they died out fast. Silurians were also about, but he couldn’t be bothered to deal with them today.

Jack stuck around for a few months and watched. These people seemed close to the creatures that would soon be extinct. At some point he realised the deaths coincided. It couldn’t be a coincident, could it? It wasn’t until one people spoke to him did he realise it was all true. The person was apparently a hundred years old, and he couldn’t die and neither did the a Lesothosaurus he was bonded to.

He stayed on for another few hundred years to make sure the person (Called sajan,) was telling the truth. He was. Though his dinosaur only lived to three hundred.

Next, Jack had to see if Ianto had this bond with Myfanwy, and if he did, then the best way to save him was to save her.

It took another few months of preparation. He would be messing up the timelines if he wasn’t careful, so he made a list.

. Buy a giant warehouse somewhere.

. Build a nice living space inside of the Warehouse.

. Get Myfanwy out of the hub and into the warehouse.

. Go to Ianto while I’m out and tell him to go to the coordinates of the warehouse.

. Go to the Warehouse and tell him everything.

Jack hoped it would work. No, he would make it work if it was the last thing to do.

The immortal put his plan into action and it played out smoothly. He saved Myfanwy, and he saved Ianto, and he explained everything in every detail.

Ianto had no idea what to say, but after thinking about it, he became to like the idea.

—————————————————————————————————————-

So that’s why Myfanwy is the most important living being in Torchwood. Without her, Ianto wouldn’t even be born and although they both died, they will now both live.

Myfanwy knew exactly what happened, and she was glad that Jack worked it out. Shed didn’t mind living for a few extra hundred years if that meant Jack and Ianto could share eternal love.


End file.
